guildwarsguildsfandomcom-20200214-history
Guild Wars Guilds:No personal attacks
Absolutely no one is permitted to make personal attacks on Guild Wars Guilds. Comment on our content, not on our contributors. Personal attacks will not help you make any sort of a point; they hurt the community and deter users from helping create good pages. Equally, accusing someone of making a personal attack is not something that should be done lightly, especially if you are involved in a dispute. It is best for an uninvolved, non-biased observer to politely point out that someone has made a personal attack, and for the discussion to return to considering the content, not the person. What is considered a personal attack? Different contributors often do not agree on some of the content within an article. Contributors often are members of opposing communities who wish to have their viewpoints included in articles. Synthesizing these views into a single article creates a better article for everyone. Every person who edits an article is part of the same larger community. All editors should be civil when stating any disagreements. Comments should not be personalized and should be directed at content and actions rather than people. However, when there are disagreements about content, referring to other editors is not always a personal attack. A posting that says "Your statement about X'' is wrong because of information at ''Y", or "The paragraph you inserted into the article looks like opinion", is not a personal attack. Even some comments that might appear to be a personal attack, such as labeling an edit that removes a substantial amount of text as "vandalism", may be well-intentioned. The appropriate response to such statements is to address the issues of the content rather than to accuse the other person of violating this policy. There is no clearly defined rule or standard about what constitutes as a personal attack as opposed to constructive discussion, but some actions that are never acceptable include but are not limited to: *Racist, sexual, homophobic, ageist, religious, political, or ethnic epithets directed against another contributor. Disagreement over what constitutes a religion, race, sexual preference, or ethnicity is not a legitimate excuse. *Using someone's affiliations as a means of dismissing or discrediting their views — regardless of whether said affiliations are mainstream or extreme. *Threats of any sort of legal action. *Threats of physical violence, particularly death threats. *Threats of vandalism to userpages or talk pages. *Threats to interfere with the usual operation of a user's computer. *Threats or actions which expose other contributors to political, religious or other persecution by government, their employer or any others. *Repeatedly posting of comments not related to wiki content or operation in a user's talkpage after being asked not to. *Targeted harassment. *Posting a link to an external source that fits the commonly accepted threshold for a personal attack, in a manner that incorporates the substance of that attack into discussion, including the suggestion that such a link applies to another editor, or that another editor needs to visit the external source containing the substance of the attack. *Revealing or threatening to reveal personal information about another contributor. Additionally, editors are strongly discouraged from using profanity in comments to other contributors. These examples are not inclusive. Insulting or disparaging an editor is a personal attack regardless of the manner in which it is done. When in doubt, comment on the article's content without referring to its contributor(s) at all. The prohibition against personal attacks applies equally to all contributors, including admins. It is as unacceptable for anyone to attack a user with a history of foolish or boorish behavior, or even one who has been subject to disciplinary action as it is to attack any other user. The Guild Wars Guilds Wiki encourages a completely positive online community: everyone make mistakes, but they are encouraged to learn from them and change their ways. Personal attacks are contrary to this spirit and damaging to the continued growth of this wiki. Responding to personal attacks Initial options Frequently, the best way to respond to an isolated personal attack is simply not to respond at all. Debates can become stressful for some editors, who may on occasion overreact. Also, talk page discussions are in a text-only medium that conveys nuances and emotions poorly; this can easily lead to misunderstandings. While personal attacks are not excused because of these factors, editors are encouraged to disregard angry and ill-mannered postings of others when it is reasonable to do so, and to continue to focus their efforts on improving and developing this wiki. If you feel that a response is necessary, needed, and/or desirable; you should leave a polite message on the other user's talk page. Do not respond on a talk page of an article; this tends to escalate matters. Likewise, it is important to avoid becoming hostile and confrontational yourself, even in the face of abuse. When possible, try to find compromise or common ground regarding the underlying issues of content, rather than argue about behavior. If you are too angry to respond without violating this policy, consider taking a short break from the wiki, or contact an admin. Attacks that are particularly offensive or disruptive (such as physical or legal threats) should not be ignored. Extraordinary situations that require immediate intervention are rare, but should be reported on the admin noticeboard. Recurring attacks and harassment Recurring personal attacks,comments, or actions not essential to the purpose of the wiki, that do not stop after polite, reasoned requests to cease should be reported on the admin noticeboard. Especially when personal attacks arise as the result of heated debate over article content, informal mediation and discussions with third parties are often the best ways to resolve the conflicts. In most circumstances, problems with personal attacks and harassment can be resolved if editors work together and calmly focus on the content, and not each other. Removal of text Removing unquestionable personal attacks from your own user talk page is much less of a concern than removing comments from other pages in the Guild Wars Guilds. For text elsewhere, where such text is directed against you, removal requests should be directed to an admin to determine if the comments should remain, be archived, or be deleted. However, deletion should be rare, limited to situations where the comments pose an ongoing threat to a user such as revealing personal information in the attack. Consequences of personal attacks Although editors are encouraged to ignore or respond politely to isolated personal attacks, that should not imply that they are acceptable or without any consequences. A pattern of hostility reduces the likelihood of the community assuming good faith, and can be considered disruptive editing. Users who insist on a confrontational style marked by personal attacks can receive administrative disciplinary action, including short-term or extended bans. Admins and personal attacks It is extremely seldom that and administrator will make any sort of a personal attack, but if it was to happen special circumstances are in place. Administrators are in no way or form exempt from this policy. If an administrator makes a personal attack on a another user that administrator should be blocked for no less than 3 days. The blocked administrator should not under any circumstances unblock him/her self. If the administrator does circumvent the block, that administrator will be called for re-conformation; if consensus is met that the admin is no longer fit for the position, that admin will be stripped of his/her administrative rights. If another admin feels that the block was unjust they are free to unblock the admin and explain why they did so. This policy is based off of GWW's NPA policy, the URL is http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Guild_Wars_Wiki:No_personal_attacks and the credits are here |}